


Just Between Us

by strayGalaxy (Dragestil)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chubby Karkat, M/M, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragestil/pseuds/strayGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat's found a new, self-confidence boosting way to work out, and he finally decides to invite Dave to see what he's been practicing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Between Us

Karkat spins almost lazily around the pole in the dying evening light that pours through the window. He dips low, making sure to arch his back and accentuate his ass as he slowly stands back up. He knows he isn't built like the pole dancers in magazines or movies, but there is something fun about this particular method of exercise. And it's private. There is no one to make snide comments about his pudgy stomach or his less than firm thighs. In the peace and solitude of his home, he can put on private shows for himself alone.

The music is nice too. It fills the quiet and keeps him from feeling like he has to say anything. He can just move to its rhythm and let go. It never feels like properly working out either, so even if he works up a sweat, he's never exhausted after.

He spins again. He's been listening to the same song for what feels like an eternity. It's been in his head since he last talked to Dave. Maybe later he'll send him a message...He always feels braver after he's had some time to dance.

\----

Dave chews his lip. He's not _nervous_ really, just a bit confused...and intrigued. It's not like he hasn't hung out with Karkat a million times, just that tonight seems different in a way he can't quite place. The invitation had been so broad, and yet somehow insistent? It was hard to explain any of it. He swallows whatever butterflies have mysteriously turned up in his stomach and knocks on the door.

"Come in!"

Well at least Karkat _sounds_ his usual self. He lets himself in and is surprised to find a soft thudding beat coming from the other room as opposed to the sounds of a movie. And is that flickering light candles? He crosses to the doorway but freezes the moment he steps into the room. So _that’s_ what Karkat meant when he said he had something to show off.

The troll is barefoot and scantily clad. Aside from red panties and mesh thigh-highs held up by a garter belt, he's only got on a loose cropped t-shirt that hangs off one shoulder. It's a look that simultaneously screams "effortless" and "I worked _hard_ for this." Dave had never before known that was even an _attainable_ look. But damn if it isn't amazing.

"I was practicing but I wanted someone else's opinion," Karkat says, trying to sound more collected and less exposed than he feels. For as close as he and Dave have gotten, this is definitely the first time either has seen the other in quite this state of undress.

"Right, yeah, second opinions are good. Yeah. Let's see this..." Dave trails off as he realise he doesn't _entirely_ know what he's going to see.

Then his eyes finally move from the very sexy (no! he didn't think that! he couldn't think that!! could he?) troll in front of him to the pole in the middle of the room. His jaw drops. Well _that_  was certainly not there the last time he visited. He swallows as he tries to walk as casually as possible over to the chair that is clearly positioned in a spectating position. For a moment his brain wanders far enough out of his control to wonder if this performance includes a lap dance.

He swallows again and is glad that the beat of the music probably covers up the sound. He nods when Karkat asks if he's ready and tries to relax. Just. Two guys. Hanging out. And one of them is magnificently working a pole. Nothing unusual. Just another Tuesday.

Karkat, for his part, focuses on dancing. He lets the music filter out any other sounds. He knows his routine, has practiced it dozens of times. He's even done it in front of a mirror just to make sure it _looks_ as sexy as it feels to him. Halfway through, he removes his shirt as he does a spin, letting go of it as he turns so it lands on Dave's lap (it had taken at least an hour of practice to get the distance of the chair perfect for that particular bit). He hears a soft sound that must be muffled by something but doesn't look. He's almost done now and this has to be perfect.

He swings his hips as he slides up, down, and around the pole. Now he's nearly entirely on display for Dave, but this is his one place of confidence in his appearance. He never feels like he has to hide inside a baggy turtleneck when it's just him and the pole. And now Dave's here too - but it's fine. It's got to be.

The song trails off at last and Karkat's routine ends with him bent at the waist, hands clasped on the pole, and ass pointed directly at his audience. He holds the pose for a moment before he finally stands and turns around, crossing one arm over his chest to grab the other and rub its elbow awkwardly. He offers a hesitant smile.

"So...how was it?" he asks.

Dave blinks and licks his lips. He adjusts his position and his erection as discreetly as he can manage.

"So when's the next show and..." he pauses for a moment, trying to decide if he wants to go through with this, "and when are you going to teach me?"


End file.
